Perseus Jackson Becomes an Olympian God
by FistedZeus
Summary: What if Percy Jackson accepted godhood at the end of the Last Olympian? How would've things been different? What would his powers be? This is obviously an AU since Percy accepts godhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, but I do own this plot and any Ocs I may or may not make. Also, thanks to my BetaReader, Gaga4Jeyna, for helping me make this better.**

**Percy's POV**

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me: the gods, demigods, Cyclopes, nature spirits, and the hunters of Artemis. Gulping, I walked to the middle of the throne room and threw a nervous glance in Hestia's direction. She was in the form of a girl now seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. She gave me a reassuring smile that gave me the courage to keep walking.

When I got to the center of the room, I bowed to Zeus first before kneeling before my father's feet.

He looked down and nodded. "Rise, my son" Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily. I wonder what god is going to want to kill me in this Council meeting, I wondered.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon started. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is not deserving of this?"

I looked around and waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single person protested.

Zeus looked around before speaking. "The Council agrees" he said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?" I asked.

Zeus nodded. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods haven't bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson, if you wish it, you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. The Thirteenth Olympian"

I gaped at him. Whoa, I could be a god. Not just a minor, lowly god, I could be an Olympian. A gift that's never been awarded to the greatest of heroes. Not even Heracles. I stood there trying to gather my thoughts. "A god? An Olympian god?" I stuttered looking up at Zeus.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted Olympian god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming for more. I like this idea."

"I approve of this as well," Athena said. Glancing at Annabeth.

I glanced over to Annabeth, remembering the day I found out about her decision to join Artemis' hunters.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Why Annabeth? Why would you lead me on and then run off to join the Hunters?" I asked. I could feel tears wanting to form in my eyes. I couldn't stand the idea of her leaving. How could she walk away now after everything we've been through?

"I'm sorry Percy" she said without meeting my eyes "I thought I liked you, but I guess I just liked your heroics, not you. I mean my fatal flaw is Hubris after all; I always want to be in the spotlight."

I couldn't believe she had been hiding all this from me. "We were best friends! You should have at least told me or maybe asked me what I thought about it!" I exclaimed close to tears.

Annabeth still refused to meet my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Seaweed Brain," she said "I guess I just wasn't thinking."

I could feel my anger starting to boil. Yeah and who's the one who's always telling me to use my head? I though angrily. "You're right, you didn't think. Your hubris did that for you!" I was probably acting like an overly hormonal teenaged girl, but I didn't care. "Just leave me alone!" I cried out. I felt tears start to stream down my face, making me feel weak for crying over a girl. A girl who was never and would never be my girlfriend.

Annabeth seemed to finally notice my tears as she started to look regretful. "I'm sorry Percy. I hope you forgive me sometime." She said as she was walked out.

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>I remembered how Nathan said all that he wanted was revenge and honor. I remember how unfair it was that Calypso was cursed to fall in love with a hero who could not stay on her island, and how she couldn't leave her island. I remembered how a lot of the minor gods just wanted to be respected and for their children to be recognized. I also remembered feeling unwanted when I first came to camp, unclaimed. I then knew what I had to do.<p>

"I'm honored and all, but I'm going to nicely decline. Will I still get another gift?" I asked.

"OK, repeat after m...Wait, what did you say?!" Zeus asked disbelievingly.

I took a deep breath before saying it again. "I said I'm going to gratefully decline, Lord Zeus, but can I still get one gift?" I repeated.

Zeus' eyes darkened as his gaze turned into a glare. "I don't understand why you're declining our generous offer. Is it not good enough for you, Perseus Jackson?" Zeus said dangerously.

"No, it's not that. I just have another gift. One that doesn't involve me, but all the future demigods and other heroes." I replied carefully.

"Fine, if it is within our powers, we, the Council, will grant you any gift." Zeus said.

I felt encouraged by that and boldly stated, "You will have to swear it on the Styx first."

"What? Are my words not good enough for you, boy?" Zeus bellowed.

There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt. Although, it was possible with him being the god of lighting and the sky.

"No, it's not that. It's just someone," I said quickly, looking over at Hades in his little, temporary, guest throne, "told me that you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

"Fine, I, Zeus, King of the Gods, swear on the river Styx that I and the Olympian Council will grant young Perseus Jackson his gift, as long as it is in our power." Zeus swore. "Well Perseus," he said, turning to me, "what is your wish?"

"Actually it is a multi-part gift. I want you to recognize ALL of your demigods by the time they're thirteen, as if you guys would've paid more attention to your kids and not made them feel so abandoned by not even claiming them none of this would've happened. Also, I want you guys to recognize the minor gods, as they felt mistreated and that you abuse your Olympian status too often. I also want there to be a visitation day once a month to visit your demigods." I took another deep breath in, and then continued, "I also ask that you pardon all the demigods and minor gods who went against us in this last war. Also, can you please pardon every peaceful titan that is in some sort of prison? Such as Calypso and Leto. And lastly, I want you to put Hestia and Hades back on the Olympian Council. They both deserve to be Olympians." I said before quickly adding, "As they are both older than anyone on this Council."

Zeus looked like he was about to explode, but Hera replied, "Percy is correct. Almost everyone on this Council hasn't been keeping it in their pants. We deserved the betrayal of the demigods and gods." Hera stated.

I stood there and stared wide eyed at the goddess, not believing that Hera, of all the gods, was the one to stand up for me. Zeus still looked unconvinced when another voice spoke up.

"For once, I agree with a boy and Hera. We deserved the betrayals that we did." Artemis said giving me a grudging smile.

I gave her what I hoped looked like a grateful look when another voice spoke up.

"Perseus is correct, father. We did deserve it. He is, for once, wise. And you did swear on the river Styx to grant his wish. None of which is impossible for us, nor is any of it for himself." Athena added on.

Slamming his fists before anyone else could say anything, Zeus stood up. "Alright, I hereby grant your gift, Perseus Jackson" he thundered out.

After he got done saying that, two thrones rose out of the ground. One was Black obsidian with what looked like actually human arm bones. Obviously it was Hades' new throne. And the other was an actual fire shaped in the shape of an enormous throne, thus showing that it is Hestia's new throne.

"Now everyone who isn't an Olympian god, leave the Council chambers. We need to have an emergency meeting to discuss some things." Zeus declared.

**Zeus' POV**

Olympian Council Chambers

After all the gods slowly filed out Poseidon turns to me. "What is this emergency meeting about, Zeus?" he asked.

"It's about Percy's decision to not become a god." I replied. "He was supposed to be gifted. Instead, he chose to use his gift for other people, not himself."

"What can we do about it?" Athena quipped up. "We can't force him to become a god if he doesn't want to" she added. "He has to be willing and accept our offer."

There was a pause in the room as the rest of us thought this over.

"What if we still let him become a god? Since he was unselfish and used it to make the world a better place, I'd say we should still give him the opportunity." Poseidon suggested.

The goddess of wisdom looked thoughtful. "Hmm, that is a good suggestion. The first good thing that's came out of your mouth, Barnacle Beard" Athena piped up.

Feeling as though we could quickly bring this meeting to a close I spoke up. "Ok, let's put this matter up to a vote. Who agrees that we should offer Perseus godhood, again?" I asked the Council.

Everyone, including Athena and Artemis, surprisingly, raised their hand.

"Very well. It is agreed on then; Perseus shall be offered godhood again." I declared. "Hermes," I ordered, turning to him, "go fetch young Perseus for us."

"Yes father." Hermes then teleported out of the throne room.

Seconds later, he reappeared with a confused Percy with him.

**Percy's POV**

We were all going back to Camp Half-blood in the white, camp vans when Hermes appeared and teleported me back to the throne room. My first thought when I got there was, I'm dead. The Olympians looked pretty furious. Maybe I shouldn't have asked so much when I already declined their offer of godhood, I thought.

"Perseus, do you know why we called you here?" Zeus bellowed.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Umm, no. But I'm pretty sure that you're going to tell me anyways." I said sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue; you have no right speaking to me that way" he growled before continuing. "We have brought you here to offer you godhood again. An Olympian. The fifteenth Olympian, the tiebreaker, and you will be our eternal reminder of our oath to you. So, for the second and last time, do you accept what we offer you?" Zeus asked.

I thought about it, a lot. Should I? I could be immortal. Undying. Powerful. I knew what I would say, "Lord Zeus, I accept your offer to become a god." I replied.

All the Olympians started chanting in Ancient Greek, repeatingΕγώ, ο Δίας και το Συμβούλιο Ολυμπίου, αποδέχεστε Περσέας Τζάκσον στην θέωση. Αυτός θα είναι η δέκατη πέμπτη Ολύμπου. Αφήστε τον να είναι ένας θεός! (I, Zeus and the Olympian Council, hereby accept Perseus Jackson into godhood. He will be the fifteenth Olympian. Let him be a god!) over and over, until suddenly I felt an excruciating pain. It started out small, but it quickly grew. My whole body felt like it was on fire. My blood boiled, my bones felt like molten lava, and my skin felt like it was pure fire.

I screamed out in pain. The gods and goddesses finally quit their chanting, but I still felt the pain. And just as suddenly as the pain came, it left. I shakily stood up, and looked at the ground. It was covered with red blood, my blood; the blood I no longer needed. I looked at my hands, not believing what had just happened.

Suddenly, I realized that I didn't have any domains, only raw, untrained power. "Zeus, what are my domains and powers going to be?" I asked.

Zeus' eyebrows were pulled together in confusion. "We don't know, usually the three Fate sisters show up and decide that" he answered. As soon as he got done saying that, three bright, golden lights appeared out of nowhere and a raspy voice declared:

"Perseus Jackson, you shall be the god of..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you guys for reading this. Please review and fav/follow if you liked it. Tell me what you think. Also, I'm going to let you guys pick one of Percy's domains. So review telling me what you want it to be. Have a good day. :)  
><strong>


	2. I Learn My Godly Powers

**A/N Quick Author's note up here, I will explain why I haven't updated this story in like 3 or 4 months. Down at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: ** Sadly, I do not own PJO or HoO, but I do own this plot and any Ocs I may or may not make.****

**3****rd**** person POV**

Percy screamed out in pain. The gods and goddesses finally quit their chanting, but Percy still looked to be in pain. And just as suddenly as the pained look came, it left. Percy shakily stood up, and looked at the ground. It was covered with red blood, his old blood; the blood he no longer needed. He then looked at my hands, not believing what had just happened.

Suddenly, Percy realized that he didn't have any domains, only raw, untrained power. "Zeus, what are my domains and powers going to be?" Percy asked.

Zeus' eyebrows were pulled together in confusion. "We don't know, usually the three Fate sisters show up and decide that" he answered. As soon as he got done saying that, three bright, golden lights appeared out of nowhere and three raspy voices declared:

"Perseus Jackson, you shall be the god of monsters, shadows, and rivers." The Three Sisters of Fate proclaimed.

Suddenly, all the raw, untrained power became more defined. More controllable and manipulable. "Lord Zeus, who is going to train me how to use my powers?" Percy asked.

"Demeter will be your first trainer, she will teach you how to control your divine form, how to flash, and all of the basic godly powers," Zeus answered. "Poseidon, you will train him to control the river domain. Hades, you will train him on his shadow power."

"Brother, why should I have to train the sea god's spawn?" Hades spat, venomously.

"Because, you're the closest thing to a god of shadows we have. Erebus, is a Primordial God. He shall not be consulted on this lowly matter. Also, it doesn't help the matter that he isn't loyal to Olympus." Zeus answered, for once, calmly after being questioned by his brother, Hades.

"Fine, but if I have to train this worthless Spawn, I'll definitely train him harder than he has ever been trained. I will not go easy on him just because he's the "Hero of Olympus"," Hades shouted, angrily.

"Good, you should not train him easily. That only makes him weak. And any weakness may get him killed. Also, I have reasons to believe that if Perseus were to have any demigods, they may be too strong. We need to think of a way that will make them weaker, yet still be worthy of being a demigod." Zeus said.

"What if Perseus chooses what domain his child has control over, when he, um, conceives the child?" Athena suggested.

"Hmm, that should work." Zeus agreed.

"So from now on, Perseus, you will be training with Demeter until you master your godly powers, then you'll work with Poseidon with your rivers domain. Then you'll work with Hades, in the underworld that is, on your shadows domain. All the while working on your control of your monsters domain." Zeus finally said, ending the awkward silence that had since filled the council chambers.

**Line break**

**Percy is beginning his godly training with Demeter**

**Percy's POV**

"Perseus, we will begin with containing your divine form, then we'll work on flashing, and finally we'll work on your demigod problems." Demeter started.

"Okay. Also call me Percy. Not Perseus, just Percy. Perseus is too formal, and I also don't feel like I have a right to be called such a name, the original Perseus was far greater than I could ever could be." I replied.

"Perseus, do not berate yourself. You're the greatest hero that's ever lived. We don't make just any demigod a god. And we especially don't offer people to be an Olympian. We wouldn't offer that to a B listed hero." Demeter responded, agitated.

"Yes Lady Demeter." I responded.

"None of that 'Lady Demeter', I'm not my arrogant brother, Zeus, who demands everyone and everything to bow down before him." Demeter said.

"Yes Demeter. I'm sorry," I said, "But you're still on the eldest gods of Olympus, and in my opinion, you should be respected the most. As without your guidance and wisdom of the domestication of plants and animals, the human race wouldn't have ever gotten to where they are now. You're also one of the kindest god or goddess I know, even if you voted to have me killed. Which, why did you vote that way?" I asked

"It was a mistake. A foolish and naive mistake. I thought that you would be the end of Western Civilization. I doubted your loyalty. And for that, I'm sorry." Demeter apologized.

_I was stunned. Never before has a god apologized to me before. _"I-it's alright." I managed to stutter out, still stunned that she actually apologized.

"Now, let's get on to your training. To contain your divine form, all you have to do is not get angry. But, if for some reason you do get angry, all you need to do is think about staying in this form. Think firmly on keeping it contained," Demeter explained. "So let's practice."

"How exactly are we going to train on containing my divine form, when all I have to do is not get angry?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you see, that's part of the training. I have to get you angry. So everything I'm about to say to you and about your family isn't what I really think." Demeter responded, somewhat worriedly.

"Wait, why would you..." I started asking, before Demeter suddenly started spewing out insults about my mom.

"Yo mama is so poor, that when I saw her rolling some trash cans around in an alley, I asked her what she was doing, she said Remodeling," Demeter yelled, "Yo mama is so poor, that we were on a road trip and she stopped by a dumpster and got out. So I asked, what are you doing, and she said, I'm booking a hotel!"

_I started getting really mad. People always assume that only weaklings are mama boys, but that isn't true. I love my mom, and I'm not ashamed too admit it. _All of a sudden, I felt like I was pure energy. It felt awesome, yet also bad. I could feel the insects and birds and other animals spontaneously combust. "Demeter, help. I don't want to kill all of these innocent animals." I cried out.

"Percy, just relax. Calm your mind, and let go of your anger. That's how you control your divine form." Demeter said.

"I'm trying to." I replied shakily. I started thinking of happy memories. Of who I am. What all I've done. That's when I noticed that I was slowly coming back into my human form. As soon as I got back into my human form completely, I asked Demeter, "Why did you do that? You could have said bad stuff about anyone, but my mom"

"I'm truly sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else that would've made you that mad. So I said stuff about her," Demeter answered, "Also, good job Percy. I'm pretty sure that the _great and powerful_ Heracules took about a month for him to control and contain his divine form. You seem to be a natural at this. Now we're going to work on flashing."

"Thanks, it feels nice to actually get complimented by a god or goddess for once, and not being threatened or something like that." I replied, "Also, how do I flash? Can I flash into my mom's house. What about the girl's bathroom at Goode high school?"

"Yes you could. But you're not going to Perseus. And you're going to swear it by the river Styx before I even tell you how to flash. Got it?" Demeter said, kind of pushy.

"Fine, you fun-killer!" I said, hen I swore to the Styx," I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx that I will not flash into any girls bathroom, or go and visit my mortal mom, Sally Blofis."

"Good, now all you really have to do is think about the location, get a nice, clear picture, and just will your body to go there." Demeter instructed, "But you might mes..."

I flashed before she had the chance to finish what she was saying. In my head I was thinking of the dining room of Burger King, in downtown Manhattan. But as soon as the light died down, I looked around and noticed I wasn't in Burger King, I wasn't even in a building. I was in the middle of a cornfield. _Hmm,_ _maybe I should have let Demeter finish giving the instructions. _

So naturally, I tried flashing again. Except this time to a place I knew real well, Camp Half-Blood. Atop Half-Blood hill. As soon as I got the metal image, I saw the light building up that signified that I was flashing. And when it dies down, I was atop Half-Blood hill. In Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N So here is the explanation... So my house caught fire in mid January. About Jan. 20. So naturally I grab my iPhone and the charger to that, but not my computer and its charger. My grandmother had to buy me new cloths, wallet, backpack, and pretty much all the school supplies I needed. I wasn't allowed to come and get anything... Including my laptop. And then when I did come back, I had to re-read my story, and try to continue my half-completed chapter. (What a hassle, Lol, just kidding) And that's where I hit a thing called writer's block. So sorry, and I hope you all liked this chapter. And remember Favorite, review, and follow.**

**P.S.- Review if you want Percy to stay and catch up a little with his friends at Camp Half-Blood.**


End file.
